Girls love differently
by Foreigner
Summary: *FINISHED* Pairings: Taito, Mira, Takari ; Sequel to "Dancing Class"
1. After the dancing class

So this is the sequel to my first story „Dancing class".  
  
For those who didn't read it: Tai and Matt have gone to a dancing lesson, Mimi and Sora ought to have been there but weren't, and Tai end Matt end up kissing and telling each other they are in love with one another during a waltz.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own digimon and don't make any profit with this story.  
  
Warning: This is Yaoi and Yuri, as the pairings are Yamachi/Taito and Mira.  
  
  
  
The boys were still kissing when the teacher arrived at their side. He coughed once. Then once again a little louder. None of the boys heard him or cared. Finally he decided to get a little more convincing:  
  
"Hey! It's something good when people love each other, but basically this is a dancing class. So either you dance, or you go."  
  
The two boys looked at the man and after a few seconds a smile crept into their faces. Matt finally said:  
  
"Sorry to have disturbed your class. Let's just go on, will we?"  
  
"All right." Was the teacher's answer.  
  
The rest of the lessons passed by without any events. After it was over, the two boys went to the mixing desk to speak to Mike.  
  
"We just wanted to tell you that Mimi, that's Miss Tachikawa and Sora, Miss Takenouchi, might not be attending this class after all.. But they will decide for themselves and inform you about the result then." Matt said. As the two boys turned around to leave, Mike stopped them: "I was wondering.. Are you gay?" Matt and Tai burst out laughing. "What do you think?", Tai asked jokingly.  
  
Mike looked somewhat taken aback, but he said. "So you are.."  
  
"Do you mind?", Matt asked. "No, I don't. It only surprised you should be kissing in public." Mike answered. "Well why not?" Matt wanted to know. "I thought it was not…suitable." Mike hazarded.  
  
"What do we care about what's suitable and what isn't?" Tai said.  
  
"True." Mike gave in. "You'll probably have to leave now, won't you?"  
  
"Yes, actually we have to." Tai answered.  
  
"See you next time then."  
  
"See you."  
  
The two boys left a wondering Mike behind.  
  
The two boys stepped out of the building and Tai suggested Matt might sleep over. As it was Friday and they wouldn't have school the next day, it was likely their parents would allow it. Especially as they had slept over often in the past. Only this time it would be different. Now they were lovers.  
  
As they arrived at the Yagamis' flat, they were greeted by their two younger siblings. Matt was rather surprised to see his brother and exclaimed:  
  
"TK! What are you doing here?"  
  
"Well.. Kari's my girlfriend… Why shouldn't I be visiting her?"  
  
"Yes.. That seems logical.."  
  
"How about your coming in?", Kari proposed.  
  
"Is mother home?", Tai wanted to know.  
  
"Yes. She arrived ten minutes ago. By the way.. How did your dancing class go?"  
  
"It was great! Matt and I are now.." Tai looked at Matt to know if he could tell them what had happened. As Matt nodded, Tai finished his sentence: "lovers."  
  
Both TK and Kari smiled happily and hugged their brothers. Then Kari proceeded to take hold of TK, shove him against the wall and kiss him passionately. After the kiss had ended, she told her boyfriend:  
  
"Well done TK. You've been a good boy."  
  
"And it was worth it. This kiss was…amazing." TK waved Kari around so that she was the one leaning against the wall and kissed her again. Tai and Matt felt that they couldn't stay like that watching the two kiss, and so Matt put his hands around Tai's waist and pulled the brunette towards him. Then he softly pressed his lips against the other boy's. Tai yielded to the kiss completely.  
  
That was when Mrs. Yagami arrived on the scene. She was wearing a pink apron with a smiling cat on it. Obviously she had been cooking up to that moment. As she saw the two boys, her son and his best friend, tightly hugging each other and kissing passionately, the expression on her face changed. First it showed bewilderment but then her lips curved into a smile. She had always felt that there was something more than friendship going on between those two.  
  
"Ohayo, Matt. Ohayo, Tai." She said in a cheerful tone.  
  
Matt and Tai pulled away abruptly and looked at her. Obviously they were relieved as they saw she was smiling. "Ohayo, mum." "Ohayo, Mrs. Yagami."  
  
"So you liked the dancing class after all?"  
  
Both boys smiled at her and said in unison: "Yes!"  
  
Tai hesitated for the second and then asked with a worried look on his face: "Would you mind if Matt…slept over?"  
  
"Of course not. Why shouldn't I want my son's koi to sleep over."  
  
Tai and Matt smiled at each other happily. 'Matt is so cute when he's happy. He should never be sad.' Tai thought as he pulled Matt towards him and started kissing him again.  
  
Mrs. Yagami was looking at them and felt that it was totally right. She felt that Matt was the best person to take care of her beloved son, and that with him he would find happiness for a very long time. They fit together so perfectly: Matt was always powerful to the outside, but inside he needed more love than anyone else. Tai was ready to give him all that love. And Tai himself had always been in need of a shoulder to lean against. Of something to hold on to and to believe in. Something that would never, unimportant whatever might happen, fade. And that something was a person and the feeling he had for it: Matt.  
  
After a while Mrs. Yagami started thinking practically again and said:  
  
"Maybe we might take this to the kitchen? Dinner's ready.."  
  
Matt and Tai slowly loosened their grip around each other and finally their lips parted again, before Tai shouted: "Of course! I'm starving!" 'Even strong emotions can't affect Tai's stomach in the least. Maybe I should be careful for him not to get fat.' Matt thought. But he was hungry himself and so he followed his future mother in law and his koi into the kitchen. The younger couple followed, holding hands and looking at each other with love gleaming in their eyes.  
  
When the little group had arrived in the kitchen, the children all sat down around the table. Matt was sitting next to Tai and opposite TK, and Kari was sitting next to TK. Mrs Yagami would be sitting at the free end of the table, and, if he was to come home early enough, her husband would be facing her.  
  
Mrs. Yagami had cooked Spaghetti Bolognese. Tai looked at the noodles standing in front of him on the table and remembered a film he had seen when he was a child. It was something about two dogs of different social status. A Disney film. Lady and The Tramp.. There had been a scene with spaghetti in the film, too.  
  
After everyone had some noodles and sauce on his dish, they started eating. Tai stopped Matt from putting the first bite into his mouth, though. He unwound the spaghetti from Matt's fork and took one end into his mouth. Matt was looking at him and finally caught on to what Tai was planning. The blonde smiled mischievously and took hold of the other and of the spaghetti. He put it into his own mouth and then the boy starting eating it, while they were inevitably coming closer to each other with every inch of the long noodle disappearing into their mouths. Finally they were kissing. Tai was happy that it had worked just like it had in the film.  
  
It was just that moment, when they all heard a sound from the door, that had been caused by an attaché case that had been dropped to the ground. All glances shifted to the door in which the tall figure of Mr. Yagami was standing.  
  
  
  
That's a good point to stop, isn't that?  
  
If you review a lot, I might consider writing more. 


	2. Memories

So you actually wanted it to go on? Well.. What can I say to that? Here goes:  
  
  
  
Tai was looking at the door of his room being pulled shut, and heard the key turning in the lock. Outside he could hear Matt screaming and sobbing his name. He heard his father's voice say "You'll not leave that room until you have forgotten about this stupid crush.. And you'll only get bred and water.. And I will destroy any gay magazines I find.. And you shouldn't reach for the soap when it falls to the ground in the shower.. And…" (About the soap: You know – in prison the guys tend to be raping each other, and when you try to get the soap from the ground in the shower, you're nude, and in a very appropriate pose..)  
  
"Good evening."  
  
'What?' Tai thought. He looked back at his dad standing there in the doorway, his attaché case lying next to him. In the second he had seen his father, Tai had imagined what would happen next. But this didn't really fit in with what he expected. The dad in his vision wouldn't have said "good" evening..  
  
"Why are you all looking at me? Is there dirt on my costume or something?"  
  
"No darling.. You look as perfect as ever.." Mrs. Yagami answered.  
  
"Good evening Mr. Yagami." The youths said, when they had calmed down a little.  
  
"Good evening, dad." Tai said, looking into his father's eyes.  
  
"So what, son? Do you expect me to get you to court and then sentence you to jail forever?"  
  
"You're not mad or anything?"  
  
"No, I'm not son. You looked so happy when you were kissing him. And anyhow your mother and I had felt something long before you could put a name to it.."  
  
"So it's all right, Mr. Yagami?" Matt asked, still unbelieving.  
  
"Nothing is right!" Mr. Yagami shouted, making a few steps towards his son's koi. The next second Tai was standing between his dad and his boyfriend.  
  
The look of anger on Mr. Yagami's face disappeared and was replaced by a smile. He said:  
  
"I won't allow you to call me anything but Shinji. You're my son-in-law after all.."  
  
Both Matt and Tai sighed in relief, and Tai softly punched his father.  
  
"You know you really scared me, dad?"  
  
"You lack humour terribly, son." Mr. Yagami said, still smiling.  
  
Afterwards they all sat down to eat again.  
  
As Matt and Tai had understood that they would die of starvation before their plates were empty, if they went on eating the spaghetti in the "Lady and The Tramp" way, they had decided to just feet each other little bites of the food.  
  
The Yagamis were watching them looking at each other across the table from time to time. They were remembering the way it had been for them.  
  
******  
  
Sakura shot a last glance at the mirror of the bathroom she was in and left for the restaurant's main room. Shinji was sitting there at the table, waiting for her. 'He looks so cute when he's worried. Maybe I should let him wait a little more.' But as she looked at the brown distressed eyes of the youth, she decided that that wouldn't be fair. So she moved towards him swaying her hips from side to side.  
  
Shinji looked up at the young woman walking towards him. She was wearing a long scarlet evening dress and a pearl necklace with fitting earrings. Her long hazel hair was put up and a smile enlightened her face. She looked just wonderful. Shinji could hardly understand how such a beautiful girl could see anything more in him than the shy teenager he was. But obviously she could.  
  
Sakura seated herself in front of the baffled-looking Shinji. The only thing the boy could manage to say was "Wow.". Sakura was very pleased with her effect. She smiled at him pleasantly and said:  
  
"Good evening, Shinji. I hope you didn't have to wait too long.."  
  
"It's..all right.. I didn't mind." Although he had been waiting for her for three quarters of an hour, Shinji couldn't feel anything but happiness when she was around.  
  
"Maybe we might order.. I'm starving!"  
  
"As you please." Shinji waved his hand towards the waiter and so the latter hastened towards the young couple.  
  
"We'll take the spaghetti bolognese." Sakura said.  
  
"And what will you drink?"  
  
"Two lemonades." The girl said.  
  
"Very well."  
  
The waiter hurried back to the kitchen and the couple was left alone again.  
  
They spoke about the future that they would hopefully share, about the dozens of children they would have, about the names they would give their children and about many more things.  
  
Eventually, the spaghetti arrived. But thanks to a strange coincidence, there was only one fork and one spoon on the table. That didn't bother Sakura in the least. She took both instruments and started eating. Then she noticed that Shinji was staring at him and smiled at her selfishness. She asked him in the softest tone she could manage: "You want some, too, don't you?"  
  
"Yes." Shinji answered in a quiet boyish tone. 'He's so small and cute you can't stop yourself from thinking about protecting him.' Sakura thought.  
  
Then she twisted some of the noodles around the fork and brought it to Shinji's mouth. Shinji's lips parted at the soft and warm touch of the spaghetti and Sakura pushed them in. Shinji closed his mouth and Sakura removed the fork from it. When he had swallowed the bite, Sakura gave him the fork and the spoon and opened her mouth, closing her eyes. Shinji fed her one bite, and then they swapped roles again. Thus the meal lasted for a few hours, but in the end they were both full and very very happy.  
  
That evening, Shinji had asked Sakura to marry him. She had agreed and they had sealed their engagement with a kiss and a beautiful ring with a heart- shaped (fake) diamond, that Shinji had bought for his beloved.  
  
******  
  
Those were the thoughts of the old couple as they were looking at their son's happiness with his new found boyfriend. Suddenly as she was looking at the little crystal gleaming on her right hand, Mrs. Yagami felt how much she still loved her husband after all those years and decided that it was time to show him. She stood up from her seat, rounded the table, and as she arrived at her husband's side, the man already had stood up, as in himself he had felt just the same urge to show her his feelings once more. The man and the woman embraced each other tightly and pressed their lips against one another's.  
  
The younger generation felt the magic of the moment and imitated the two adults standing at the edge of the table that seemed to have returned to the very moment when they had fallen in love.  
  
But not all that far from so much happiness, a girl with pink and red hair lay on her bed weeping for her love. Would she never find happiness?  
  
  
  
Hope you liked it. The next chapter will probably be up soon. And it's most likely the Mira business will start sometime soon, too. Don't forget to review! 


	3. There's always hope left

So I'm back. I had a lot of stuff to do (school projects..) and so I couldn't write earlier. Sorry that you had to wait. I will try to write more quickly, but I can't promise anything. Anyhow here's the next chapter. It's time for the Mira (Or rather the Somi, but that sounds stupid..) to start.  
  
  
  
The mere thought of Matt brought tears to her eyes.. She really hoped he was happy with Tai, but deep inside herself she felt that she couldn't give up her love for him so quickly. She needed time. A lot of time. She remembered some German proverb she had once been told: "The time cures all wounds."  
  
'Is that true? Will the pain just go away? Or will I die of sorrow?' Mimi looked up at the photograph-covered wall of her room. Her eyes were caught by a certain photograph of all the Digidestined. She was standing right next to Matt. 'Although I'm the person closest to him, he doesn't seem to be looking at me at all. He's looking the opposite direction..towards..Tai.' Mimi felt the urge to crush the photograph with it's frame. But then a new point of view occurred to her: 'But this photograph tells me something else. That look on my face. It's happiness. I have had bad times with the other digidestined, but I never was a person to worry so much. Maybe I should try to be that Mimi again. Because she has something I don't have anymore: Hope. She never held on to the past. She was always waiting for the future to make her dreams come true. And I'm convinced she has not disappeared. If I try hard, I might find her back. And if I don't try, I'll end up leaving this world through the window.. There's nothing to be lost after all. I'll start changing back into her right now.'  
  
Mimi dried her tears, stood up from her bed and went into the bathroom. There she took hold of a little pink bottle out of which she poured a few drops that she massaged in her hair. Then she went back to her room and lay down on her bed to wait half an hour, listening to some music. Once the thirty minutes were over, she went back into the bathroom and washed the substance out of her hair. The fluid that went into the wash-basin was pinkish and when she lifted her face to the mirror, she was face to face with a brunette. 'So Mimi is back once again!' Mimi decided that she had to distract herself from the thoughts about Matt and that some shopping with Sora would do the trick (In case Sora should be well again, of course.). She dried her hair put on one of her old western-like dresses and a big hat in the same shade of red. Then she got her mother's credit card ('She certainly won't mind.') and left for Sora's.  
  
When Mimi arrived at the Takenouchis' door, she pressed the buzzer and waited for someone to open the door. After a few seconds, steps could be heard and finally the door swung back. Sora was standing in front of her. She looked a little tired but better than Mimi had expected. 'Maybe she'll be in the right state to accompany me after all.'  
  
"Hi Sora!"  
  
"Oh.. Hi Mimi!"  
  
"How are you? Do you still feel sick?"  
  
"I'm a lot better than before. What was the dancing class like?"  
  
"Dunno."  
  
"What does that mean, you don't know?"  
  
"I wasn't there."  
  
"But why?"  
  
"I…" 'Should I tell her? Maybe she will think I betrayed her.. But she's my best friend. She will understand.. Or at least I hope so.' "I didn't go there."  
  
"That seems logical. But was there any reason for that? Didn't you want to learn dancing after all? Or did you have an argument with Matt?"  
  
"Not exactly."  
  
"What does that mean? Maybe you might tell me.. I'm your best friend after all!"  
  
"Sorry Sora. Maybe we might get a little more… comfortable.."  
  
"Oh.. We're still standing in the doorway.. How stupid. Come in."  
  
The two girls walked in, Sora leading the way to her room. She was wearing a short red top that left her navel free and a black mini-skirt. 'Why did she dress that way? She even did her hair.. Was she going to go out?' Mimi wondered. 'It really looks good on her. She looks so grown-up with this.. And I with my child's clothes…'  
  
As the door closed behind Mimi, they were in a small room that was drowned in red light due to the scarlet curtains in front of the window. It had been a while since Mimi had visited this room. She had returned from the U.S. only a few weeks earlier and hadn't had time to pay Sora a visit as she was very busy with school. The girls had gone shopping a few times, but it had always been Sora who had come to fetch Mimi and so Mimi had never got the chance to see this small bedroom. The furniture was reduced to a wardrobe, a desk with a chair and a bed. A computer was standing on the desk. A few posters and photographs were hanging on the walls. Madonna, the digidestined, Sarah Michelle Gellar, O-Town and Einstein were giving the room a very personal touch.  
  
"So why didn't you go to that dancing class?" Sora woke Mimi from her contemplation of the room.  
  
"Because Matt didn't want me to."  
  
Sora looked at her in disbelief. "But it always seemed as though you were a couple."  
  
"Oh.. But I'm in love with him. Only he isn't in love with me."  
  
"That asshole! And who's his little bitchy?"  
  
"Tai."  
  
Sora looked at her with something indefinable in her eyes. "Really?"  
  
"Tai isn't that much of a bitchy, but actually he's Matt's boyfriend."  
  
"Interesting. Definitely interesting."  
  
"You're not mad or anything?"  
  
"Tai's a little faggot. I knew that. He told me about it. I'm sorry for you and Matt though."  
  
"I'm trying to get over him. And I think he should be happy. That's what counts most to me. If Tai is part of his happiness, then I don't mind." During the last words Mimi had tried to hold her tears back, but finally she broke down. "But I love him so much." She felt her knees buckling under her weight. In a few quick steps Sora was by her side and holding her in her arms. "Sh… It's alright Mimi baby. Don't cry. I'm there. Don't cry." Sora's embrace was very soft and caring. Mimi was sobbing against the taller girl. "He's an asshole. Don't cry for him." Sora said in a very soothing voice. Mimi resisted: "Oh no. He's the kindest and most sensitive person ever." Mimi was crying even more after those few words. Sora was holding her tight and stroking her hair softly. After a few minutes during which they stayed in this position, Mimi stopped weeping. 'Sora is so warm. And her touch is so soft. I want to stay like this forever. Thus I don't need to think about Matt or this unfair world.' Sora was thinking, too: 'Poor Mimi. How could this asshole do that to her? She's so vulnerable.. But I will protect her and I won't let anyone hurt her anymore. I don't want her to suffer. She should be happy. She's so courageous. I would never have left Tai go so easily. And even less would I have helped him..'  
  
After a few minutes of just standing there, the girls parted again. Mimi wiped her tears of and said:  
  
"You know, the reason why I came here was that I wondered if you'd like to do some shopping with me. To distract me a little from all this love business.."  
  
"Just let me get some money and.."  
  
"No. I'm paying. My mother is lending us her credit cart."  
  
"She know about this, doesn't she?" Sora looked suspicious.  
  
"Of course." Mimi crossed her fingers behind her back.  
  
"Then let's go!"  
  
The two girls left the apartment happily talking about where they might find the most exquisite clothes.  
  
  
  
So that's it! Did you like it? Then Review! I'll try to write some more soon.  
  
By the way: Thank you for your reviews Zara and Angel of Peace. You're keeping me writing. 


	4. Afternoon distraction

I'm very sorry not to have posted earlier, but the inspiration just wouldn't come and so I couldn't write anything.. And there were two school exams I had to practice for. But enough excuses, here is the next chapter:  
  
(Thanks to Angel of Peace and Zara)  
  
  
  
After strolling about in the long crowded galleries of the shopping center, the girls finally entered a boutique. The big room in which they were now standing was entirely red. Red walls, red floor, red ceiling. That made the whole scene look almost unreal. Clothes were standing everywhere, but strangely enough there was no one about. Only a small woman was standing behind the counter waiting for customers. She looked at the two girls and then directed her glance back to the shelf she had been tidying up. She knew better than to waste her time on this kind of customer. If the girls found what they wanted, then they would by it, and if they found nothing, they would be gone in no time. She could not influence that in any way.  
  
Sora and Mimi started searching the clothes for something that might suit them. None of the two girls was really paying any attention at what they were doing, as both of them were lost in thought.  
  
'I wonder what I should do about that dancing class.. I don't have anyone to dance with since Matt will probably stick to Tai.. And if I go there I will have to watch them dance.. And I don't know if I can bear that.. The wound is too recent.. On the other hand it will be a waste of money if I cancel it.. I think I'll just go there and see how it feels. If it hurts too much I'll still be able to leave.. That's just the way the real Mimi is supposed to think!'  
  
'It's strange.. Mimi is almost broken because of Matt and I don't feel anything about Tai any more. I'm only a little angry because he wasted my time. But I'm not sad.. Is something wrong with me? Am I an unfeeling beast? Or could it be that Tai was the wrong person? That my prince charming is still out there?  
  
Unless it's a princess and not a prince I'm looking for..  
  
What was that? Why did I think that? I'm not gay.. Tai is.. Matt is.. But I'm not, am I?  
  
It felt so right to put my arms around Mimi.  
  
Yes, but.. That's because she's my best friend, isn't that?  
  
Is it really?  
  
But I don't love Mimi! I mean, I love her as a friend, yes.. But I don't love her THAT WAY.. I just can't love her that way. That's impossible.  
  
And why? Why wouldn't you love her?  
  
Because..  
  
You're not gay? Maybe you're bisexual..  
  
Yes.. That sounds good. I'm bisexual. Very good. Then I'm not gay. I'm just in love with Mimi..  
  
But that doesn't really make things easier.. She's still very much in love with that blonde asshole.. Boys are so stupid.. You've got to be stupid not to fall in love with a great girl like Mimi. And even more stupid to hurt her feelings.. She doesn't deserve this. She deserves happiness. And I will give it to her.  
  
But first I need to tell her about my feelings.. But how? And where? And when?  
  
I think I've got it. I'll copy Tai and Matt. We'll go to the dancing class and then we'll dance and finally I will tell her. That's good. Mimi, I won't let you be sad! And I'll never break your heart. Everything will be fine.'  
  
Finally Sora decided on a long black silk dress. If she applied some dark lipstick and put her hair up, she would look like a beautiful though mysterious witch. And then she would poison poor Mimi Snow White with love. 'I'm thinking like some kind of cheap bitch mistress.. I should stay away from this kind of role playing.. Uh.. I haven't even asked Mimi out as yet and I am already imagining sex with her.. Unless I am really very drunk with love, this is really unpardonable. Hopefully my puberty will end soon because right now I am thinking an amount of crap that even rivals dear George W.'  
  
Mimi decided on a ridiculous pink blouse. It was completely ugly, but she didn't care. Pink was her favorite color and so she would wear it. As it was her mother who paid there was no reason not to take it.  
  
The two girls walked to the counter and Mimi paid with the little plastic card that would change her mother into a fury.  
  
The girls decided that they had done enough shopping for the day, especially since Mimi started having doubts if it was that much of a good idea to borrow her mother's credit card..  
  
"Why not walk home instead of taking the underground? It's so sunny..",  
  
"That's a good idea. We might walk through the park. The Sakura should be in full bloom now."  
  
"It's been ages since I've been to the park last time."  
  
"What are we waiting for then?"  
  
The two of them directed their steps towards Ueno park. After a few minutes they were strolling through the sun-lit alleys surrounded by hundred-year- old Sakura trees. Sora had been right, the trees were in the midst of their bloom and the pink blossoms were shining all over the park. Sora and Mimi weren't the first to have the idea of going for a walk that afternoon. Every bench they passed by was occupied by some tightly embracing couple. The two girls were walking arm in arm like best friends would. When they saw the first young pair of lovers, Sora felt Mimi's arm tensing around hers, but over time the brunette got used to it and the pain lessened.  
  
'Mimi seems to be getting better. She's one of the most courageous girls I ever met. She'll get over him. Maybe I could ask her about the dancing class now.'  
  
"Hey Mimi.."  
  
"Yes, Sora?"  
  
"About the dancing class.."  
  
"We're going there.. Or at least I'm going there.."  
  
"Then I'll be going, too. We won't let two stupid boys spoil our fun!" 'Nor will we let any boy spoil our fun..'  
  
"Then it's settled. We'll show them who's the best dancer!"  
  
"They will regret bitterly to have left us. We'll show them what they have lost!"  
  
Two happy girls left Ueno park walking towards their respective homes. One of them was a little shaken but generally happy, and the other was happier than ever looking forward to a dancing class with her big love.  
  
  
  
I'm really sorry this took so long, but I hope you liked it. Maybe I'll add some angst in future chapters as that seems very popular.. Anyhow the next chapter will probably be about Matt and Tai again. Reviews are welcome.. 


	5. Beginning of a fight : Hatred vs Love

I'm sorry you had to wait so long, but I was awfully lazy and the inspiration wouldn't come and I had to download tons of music and another thousand things to do.. But I will quit bothering you with those details. The show must go on and so it will:  
  
-------------------------------  
  
Just like his wife, Mr. Yagami hadn't opposed to the blonde boy sleeping over. After a long evening full of laughter and happiness, the couples had finally retired to their respective rooms to get some rest after such an eventful day. Shinji and Sakura were lying next to each other on their big bed, holding hands under the blanket and smiling satisfied smiles at the ceiling while they were drifting to sleep. Kari was lying on TK, her head resting on his bare chest. He had forgotten his pajamas and had therefore decided to sleep in his boxer shorts, which hadn't really bothered Kari that much. The two of them liked to be physically close and to just feel the other's warmth and shelter. The peaceful sleep of the young couple was filled with dreams of blissful moments they shared with each other. One room further Tai and Matt were lying in very much the same pose. Matt was looking down at the mess of brown hair tickling his chin in the rhythm of Tai's breathing and sighed happily. Then his eyelids became too heavy and he went to join his koi in sleep. The whole apartment radiated peace and the kind of satisfaction only love can provide. But how long would all this last? Weren't there already dark clouds forming at the horizon, silently waiting for the time when sunshine would be replaced with rain and happiness would shatter, broken by the power of hatred? In a few hours, the next day would be dawning. A new day, shadowed by the clouds of sorrow.  
  
The next day was Sunday, but as Matt was taking part in a weekly Spanish class on just that day (His dad and he intended to take some holidays there and as the man already knew the local language, Matt went to his classes alone.), and so at about eleven he had to part from Tai to make for the language school. The brunette accompanied his boyfriend to the door of the skyscraper and ,as Matt's father was not going to arrive to fetch his son before a few minutes, Tai made up his mind to give Matt a goodbye kiss. He took one step towards the other boy, put his arms around the boy's waste, and, drawing the blonde towards himself, he kissed his koi passionately. Neither of the boys noticed that at that very moment Mr. Ishida's van was slowing down near the entrance of the building. After a few seconds, they broke the kiss and said their goodbyes. "Well. Guess I'll see you again at school tomorrow.. Until then, I'll miss you love.." Tai's voice sounded a little sad although he was smiling. The boy himself was not sure why the idea of Matt's absence for so little time seemed so saddening to him. Somehow he was afraid.. He had a feeling that it was wrong to let Matt go just then.. He felt as though he was making a big mistake.. Tai had almost made up his mind to tell Matt about his premonition when the other boy spoke. "Yes. I'm looking forward to it too. And I'll miss you too.. Goodbye then.." "Goodbye.." When they both turned round, Tai was on the verge of crying, and even the sky seemed to have lost its happiness of the day before: There was not a single spot of blue to be seen above their heads, and out of the threatening black raindrops were starting to pour. A short glance at the street allowed Matt to discover his father's car which he hurried to, as the rain was already starting to increase. Normally Matt would have gone to such a class on his own, but as it was on the other side of Tokyo and there were no tram stations or bus stops near, Mr. Ishida had accepted to drive his son to the class.  
  
Matt sat down to the right of the driver and greeted his. "Hi dad!" His father did not answer and when Matt looked at the man, he saw an expression that was the complete opposite of his own emotions. "What's up dad? You're frowning. Did anything happen at work today?" "Yes. I was promoted." "But that's excellent news, so why aren't you happy?" "You like boys." It was said with a completely emotionless tone. It was not a question or anything that would have required an answer. "What?" "I saw you kissing that Yagami faggot." Again the emotionless tone. "You do not." Matt's voice trailed off. "I do not approve of faggots, no." Matt felt completely lost - his father, who had always seemed to be so cool and tolerant, was telling him that he was homophobic. The blonde boy was staring through the windshield and trying to understand what was happening. These things only happened in novels of long bygone times, didn't they? Or if they really occurred nowadays it was somewhere else and to other people, wasn't it? It was some father who didn't like fags, and some other father who beat his son up for loving boys. But it couldn't happen to real people, and even less could it happen to him. Within Matt the desperate and foolish hope started to build that in fact he was only dreaming. The boy shut his eyes tight, concentrated on waking up, and opened them again. He was still in the same car, sitting to the same person that had once claimed to be his loving father. "You shall never see him again." Every single word hit Matt like a knife stabbing through his body, cutting of his breath and piercing his heart with a thousand holes. One could literally see how inside the boy a world built of dreams shattered. His eyes went void and dead, his body limp and lifeless. "We are moving to Yokohama. That's where I have been promoted. You'll be going to school there from now on." Matt heard the words and fell even deeper into emotional death. The thought of fighting was suffocated by his inner void like his burning hopes of happiness with Tai had been extinguished earlier. Mr. Ishida didn't even notice that the body sitting in the seat next to him had changed from a living and happy youth into an aimless zombie. The rest of the journey was passed in silence. When they arrived at the language school, Matt got off the car without even looking at his father and walked towards the entrance of the building. Once his son had disappeared inside, Mr. Ishida drove off.  
  
Matt's feet found the way to the right room and to his own seat, where he sat down as he did every week. It was there that suddenly inside Matt's emptiness something exploded, ravaging Matt's inner world in the realization of the truth. And with every thought, emptiness subsided and pain spread further. "I will never taste Tai's lips again. I will never feel Tai's warmth again. I will never smell Tai's scent again. I will never hear Tai's voice again. I will never see Tai's figure again. Tai has been taken from me, all of him but my memories." Matt broke down on his desk and started sobbing. Other students were coming and sitting down on their respective seats, too shy to talk to the crying blonde who they barely knew. Finally the teacher arrived and went to his desk where he put down his bag and sat down. Suddenly he looked up from the papers he was taking out of his bag, startled by a sound that to his mind didn't fit in there in the least. He looked through the rows of pupils and his glance lingered on Matt. The boy was crumpled on his desk crying and crying and crying. "Ishida, pull yourself together!" No answer was heard and no move made by that very Ishida. "I'm talking to you Ishida!" The teacher was starting to get worried as Matt was still crying bitterly without even showing signs of noticing the man behind the desk. "Ishida?" His tone was not scolding any more.. it was questioning.. Finally the man stood up from his seat, made his way through the rows of pupils and finally reached Matt's desk. "Come on, Yamato, talk to me." He was begging this time. "Please talk to me." Matt heard something breaking into his inner silence.. A pleading voice.. Whose voice? 'It's not Tai's voice. It's the voice of someone who doesn't know. It's the voice of someone who doesn't suffer. It's no one's voice. There is only one real voice and that's Tai's. The other voices don't matter.' "Ishida!!!!!!!!" The teacher was screaming. 'The voice is raging like a tempest. It's trying to overpower the memory of Tai's and replace it. But it won't succeed. As little as the noise of a bagpipe played by a beginner can rival the chords a pianist may obtain from his instrument.' SLAP. The teacher had never slapped one of his pupils before. Never. And now he had slapped one of his calmest and most attentive pupils. He was close to despair. 'Now a hand has hit me. But it was not Tai's hand. This hand doesn't awaken any emotion. It does not awaken a pain like the lack of Tai's touch or a pleasure like this very touch. It is nothing.' The pupils who had up to that moment only been watching now joined their beggings for attention to those of the teacher. "Matt.. Come on.. Tell us what's up.." "Please Matt tell us what's wrong.." "Why are you crying Matt? Maybe we can help you.." 'These voices are getting annoying. And anyhow no one can understand, even if I tell them. And no one can help. NO ONE CAN HELP ME!' "NO ONE CAN HELP ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Matt shouted, rising from his desk and running away, away from those people that wanted something from him. Away from those people that couldn't let him alone. Matt's steps carried him out of the class room, down the corridor, down two stairways, and along the last corridor towards the exit. He was blinded from the tears and so he could hardly see where he was running. Thus he didn't notice that someone was coming in the opposite direction. The man, a teacher, was too surprised to dodge the running youth as he had been lost in thought himself. After they had bumped together, the two of them were lying on the ground and looking at what had caused them to fall. "Matt?" "Mr. Sakurasuka?"  
  
And here this chapter ends. Hopefully you didn't find it too bad an opening for the angsty part of things. I'll probably be posting more often now that I have holidays. By the way, the name of Sakurasuka doesn't belong to me either. (As little as Digimon does.) It's Clamp's. (Sorry - I know but little Japanese names and even less surnames and so I just picked the one that came to my mind first.. Though I won't spoil your fun by telling your details about my Mr. Sakurasuka, I can already tell you that he is no assassin and no sorcerer either. I only borrowed him the Name of someone else - the character himself is MINE. Do you hear that, MINE!!! (What a feeling it is to call something one's own.)) But I've bothered you long enough about this little name.. So see you for the next chapter. R&R please.. 


	6. Round 2: Love cornered, will it countera...

This time I got the next chapter up a lot faster, didn't I? So forgive me for the long time I've kept you waiting for chapter 5.. Thanks to Neo-chan and Angel of Peace here's chapter six, and I have been merciful and therefore have gone on with my Angst. (Thinking you might like to know about Sakurasuka..)  
  
-------------------------  
  
"You're crying? Are you hurt or something?" 'Yes, I am suffering the worst pain in my life..' "No, I'm all right." "I'm not hurt either. But wait a minute - If you're not hurt, why are you crying? You're not the kind of person to cry like that for no reason." 'His eyes are all red.. He must have something very painful on his mind.' Mr. Sakurasuka was known throughout the school to prefer men to women.. The leader of the establishment, a woman of about fifty years, didn't mind that and so he had been given a job as a French teacher a few years ago. Matt had dealt with the man little time ago when he had taken tutoring in English. Mr. Sakurasuka was a nice person and Matt liked him more than his other teachers because he wasn't so serious or strict and because he was a good teacher. "Maybe you'd like to talk around a cup of coffee in the cafeteria?" 'He could understand.. Maybe it's worth trying.' Matt's tears had finally stopped and he was regaining control of himself, there was even a faint light of hope that someone might be able to help him after all.. "Talking would be nice.. But I would prefer to sit and talk somewhere a little more.. private.. It's a very personal matter, you know.." "That's all right with me. My class room is free right now, would that be better?" 'Hope I can help the poor child.. He looks all forlorn..' "That'll do." 'He looks so friendly.. Maybe I can really trust him.' They bent their steps towards the class room suggested by Mr. Sakurasuka and inside they sat down at the teacher's desk in front of which the man placed a chair for Matt to sit on. "So what is bothering you, Matt?" 'How do you tell a stranger about something like that?!?' "It's.. kinda hard to explain." "Take your time." "Well first things first: I like boys." "You're gay?" "Yes." "OK. Go on.." "My best friend is, too, and one day, on a dancing class, I told him that I was in love with him, and he answered that he was too. So we were all happy and became a couple." Matt smiled weakly at his childish way of putting things and at the remembrance of that day in the dancing class.. "But that's great!" Mr. Sakurasuka looked sad somehow, saying that, and Matt noticed it. "You don't look as though you thought so.." "A memory coming back.." "Well?" "I liked my best friend that way, too. And we went to a dancing class and danced together, as there were too few girls.. And I couldn't resist, so I told him. But he pushed me away from him as though I was something dirty and altogether disgusting, saying these words that I'll never forget: "Don't you ever touch me again, Sakurasuka, you fucking poofter! Get lost! I never want to see your damn face again!!" Matt's eyes look shifted to the desk as though he had found something very interesting there. "I'm sorry.. I didn't know.." "There's nothing to be sorry about.. I was naïve and he was homophobic.. It was no big loss anyhow, I'm together with someone who really loves me now, and so it doesn't matter anymore. At the time it hurt a lot though.. But we should be talking about you and not about me." "My dad." "What about him?" "He saw us kissing. Me and Tai (that's my koi).." "And he didn't take it too positively?" "Might put it that way.." Matt laughed dryly. "You mean, bad?" "Worst. We are moving to Yokohama.. And he forbade me to ever see Tai again." 'How parents can do that to their children I can't imagine.. The poor boy's a wreck and just because that idiot who calls himself his father is a damned homophobic.' "I don't know what to do.. I can't live without Tai.." Matt was starting to cry again.. The teacher put a hand on his shoulder and tried to soothe the sobbing blonde: "Don't cry.. Things will get better. I'll help you, I'll talk to your father.." "That won't work.. He'll just beat you up and kick you out of our apartment.." "I can look after myself.. I'll help you, trust me." "I don't want to go home and see him again.." It was obvious that Matt was having a lot of trouble holding his tears back.. 'He's really hurt bad.. I don't think he would be able to bear being with his father for the day.' "Is there anywhere you could go?" "There's mum.." "Your parents don't live together?" "Yes." "Do you want me to arrange things with her - that would spare you the pain of telling your story once again.." "Yes, please do that." "Phone number?" "She should be home now, so it's the 4651893." "4651893. All right.. Do you want to come with me or do you want to wait here?" "I'll be waiting here.." "Aah! I almost forgot that.. You weren't here for fun, were you? You had a Spanish class with Mr. Takegushi, isn't that it?" "Yes.. Why?" "You ran from his class crying, didn't you?" "Yees.. But I don't see.." "He probably will call your father if he has not already done so. I'll try to persuade him not to do that.." "Thank you.. Thank you so much." "It's quite natural." With this, Mr. Sakurasuka left the class room and made for the school's phone. A man was standing there talking animatedly into the receiver. ".he ran off, crying and screaming that no one could help him." Sakurasuka quickened his steps and finally came to a halt next to his fellow teacher. Then he took the phone from the other's hands and spoke. "Mr. Ishida?" "Yes." "It's Mr. Sakurasuka speaking. I gave Matt some tutoring in French, maybe you remember.. Anyhow I wanted to tell you that I had seen your son running off out of our establishment, running towards the bus stop. The bus is headed to Ueno Park.. Maybe you can find him there.." "Thank you, Mr Sakurasuka, I'll go there immediately and wait for him." "The bus will probably take a while until it's there.. You might have to wait a long time.." "I don't care. Now goodbye.. I must be off, just in case he should arrive there earlier than expected." Then both men hung up. 'Bit of luck Matt didn't want to come with me. That'd have been a complicated situation to explain.' "So he is gone.." Mr. Takegushi said, more to himself than to his fellow teacher.. "Yes, obviously so.." "I wonder what possessed him to run away like that." "One can never know.." "Such a balanced character he usually was. I really don't understand.." "Maybe Mr. Ishida will be able to tell us more when he finds him.. Anyhow I must now go to prepare for my next lesson, If you'll excuse me.." "I must myself go back to my lesson, I have left all these pupils alone."  
  
'I just deliberately lied to a member of a pupil's family about the whereabouts of the pupil.. But it was the right thing to do. That man has inflicted enough pain to his son. And anyhow I always found the boy was a lot nicer than the father.' Once Mr. Takegushi was completely out of sight and the corridor was clear, Mr. Sakura dialled the number Matt had given him: '4 - 6 - 5 - 1 - 8 - 9 - . What was the last numeral I wonder. I think it was something small like.. Two or three.. It was two.' Mr. Sakurasuka pushed the last button and waited for someone to answer the phone. "Mikisagi speaking." A deep manly voice said. "Uh.. oh.. sorry.. wrong number.." The man on the other end mumbled something incomprehensible and hung up. 'So it was three after all.' Once again the teacher dialled the number, this time changing the two for the three and to his great relief, a female voice answered him: "Takaishi". "Hello. My name is Sakurasuka." "We don't buy anything." "That's not the reason why I'm calling.." "What are you calling for, then." "First, you are Matt's, ah I mean Yamato Ishida's mother, aren't you?" "Yes I am. Why, did anything happen to Matt? And why don't you call his father? He has the custody, you know.." "I know, but in this matter your former husband is not the protector of Matt but on the contrary he is the source of Matt's pain." "Would you mind speaking clearly?" "Well, as Matt put it himself, first things first: Your son is homosexual." "My other son already told me." "Then you probably know who Matt's together with, too." "Yes, I know. Taichi Yagami. A very nice boy. They must be a cute couple together.." "Yes, yes.. But that's not the point.. The point is, that your husband called the two boys kissing.. And he was anything but pleased about that display. He now intends to separate the two boys both by moving to Yokohama and forbidding Matt to ever see Tai again." "Oh." It was obvious that Matt's mother was speechless.. "Given these circumstances, would you mind having Matt sleep at your home instead of his father's, as the boy has, in my opinion, already had enough of suffering.?" "Of course I wouldn't mind!" THUD. A strange sound had just come out of the receiver of the phone and so the woman asked, somewhat bewildered: "Mr. Sakurasuka? Are you still there?" "Yes, that damned faggot is still here, but I don't think he feels like talking to you right now" Mrs. Takaishi flinched at the sound of her husband's voice. "What are you doing, Haruka?" "Saving our son from all these faggots, Michiru. I'll call you again when we're in Yokohama, but right now I have to go find Matt and convince him of the right path." Michiru Takaishi looked at the receiver out of which a CLICK showing the end of the communication had just come.  
  
-------------------------  
  
This is about the length an average chapter ought to be, so I'm stopping here.. At least thus It's more likely people will want to read on. And don't forget to keep reviewing, otherwise I might not post the next chapter too soon.. It's up to you guys! (And girls too, of course!) By the way: I was unable to find out the real first names of the parents, and anyhow I thought it would be more fun to give them names taken from somewhere else. (Michiru and Haruka are not mine either, but as they are totally different persons here it doesn't matter anyhow.) 


	7. Running, Running away

Here is the next chapter. My thanks go to Neo-Chan and Angel of Peace. ////////////////////// means change of time (and place)  
  
--------------------------  
  
A moan drew Haruka Ishida's interest from the receiver he had just replaced to the person lying on the ground beside him. "I didn't hurt you, did I now, dear Mr. Sakurasuka?" Something very frightening was showing in the eyes of the man standing beside him, and so Mr. Sakurasuka did not answer. "Dumb, faggot?" "Mr. Ishida." It was obvious that Sakurasuka had trouble speaking. He was still rather shaken from the uppercut he had been hit with. "Yes, that's me.. Anything I can do for you, poofter?" "Don't do anything stupid. You are hurting your son." "I have no son. I have something that once was my son and some time may change back into my son, but right now, I have no son, you pervert." "You disgust me. And let me tell you that you have failed as a father. A father should be there to protect and help his son, especially when difficulties arise. He should be a person that his son can rely on at any time. Today's youth needs something to hold on to, and that would be the parents." BUMP. Mr. Ishida had kicked the man lying on the ground. "I won't let you little fag call me a bad father. On the contrary, I am an excellent father. Matt will forget that Yagami boy. And he'll understand. Sometime he'll find a girl for him and then he'll thank me to have saved him from that brown haired bastard. Anyhow I would really have enjoyed to talk to you more, but I have a son to save. Goodbye, Mr. Sakurasuka. Or hopefully adieu. Ah - I almost forgot. You probably already understood, but one never knows how much you faggots catch on to.. Matt is here of course. You lied me in the face when you said he was in Ueno park. I saw through your little lie quite easily. You're a bad liar, Mr. Sakurasuka. But now I have to go and save a son, so I don't have any more time for chattering with little faggots. Maybe some other time. Or rather never again.." There was no answer, for the man on the ground was only half conscious as he had been kicked without any restraint.  
  
///////////////////////////////  
  
Matt gave his watch a worried look. The teacher was definitely taking too long for an explanation to a fellow teacher and a phone call to Matt's mother. The blonde rose from his seat and went to the door. He half-opened it very slowly and peeked through the opening. There was no one outside. 'What did I expect? Father already being here? And with Sakursasuka taking care of Takegushi everything should be all right. Yet he wouldn't be away that long, would he? It's been nearly an hour. I'll go look for him.' Matt walked towards the part of the building where the phone was located. A few meters away from the glass door that separated him from the room he had been aiming for, Matt stopped dead. There were two men at the phone. One lying on the ground, and another standing beside him, talking. Matt froze while thoughts were rushing through his head. 'The only exit is right through that room. I've no choice but to go past them. Dad will see me and then everything will be over. He'll drag me right to Yokohama and that's it. What can I do? I'm trapped. And there's no one to help me.' This last thought was where Matt was wrong, yet he didn't know that as yet at this moment. Finally the boy made up his mind. 'It's all or nothing. I'll try to sneak past them and if dad sees me, I'll just have to run...' Matt walked to the door and opened it noiselessly. He made it through half the room when suddenly his dad turned around to find him standing there. Matt felt his body freeze upon seeing the insane gleam in his father's eyes. Then something unexpected happened: The tall blonde figure stumbled and FELL. Matt couldn't believe his eyes - his father was lying flat on the floor. Then he heard a voice shouting at him: "Run, boy! Run!" Mr. Sakurasuka had focused his last strength into a kick into the hollow Haruka Ishida's knee which had caused the latter to fall. Matt's feet started to move, filled with the power of despair. He ran like he never had run, and Mr. Ishida was too shocked from what had happened to understand what was going on. Then he finally regained his wit and started standing up. Matt had already passed the door and was now running towards the bus stop, where a bus had just arrived. He literally jumped into the vehicle with his last step, and behind him, he heard the doors close as there was no other passenger to be seen on the bus stop. Matt was breathing heavily but managed to get his purse open and extract his student's ticket from it. He showed it to the driver, and the latter nodded and drove off. Matt went to sit on the last row, looking back to the language school in front of which a blonde man was standing, looking around. He finally saw the bus, and looked through the last few rows of seats. He didn't see anything of interest as Matt had ducked away upon seeing that his father's glance was wandering in his direction. Matt got a little more comfortable on his seat and breathed a sigh of relief. He was free. For now. 'I wonder where that bus is going. I never took it before. Let's just look at those little plans that usually are stuck on the upper walls.' Matt's eyes searched the whole bus and finally discovered what they had been looking for. The boy strolled towards the small plan and scrutinized it. One of the stops was known to him. Hibiya Park. Sora was living in the neighbourhood of that park. (Comment from the author: I picked a random park in Tokyo, so don't tell me Mimi's never been living there, I know that.)  
  
//////////////////////////////  
  
"She's so beautiful in that dress!!" Mimi was enviously looking at a girl on the screen of her TV. Mimi was watching her favourite daily soap "Yumemiru seifuku" (roughly: dreams of happiness/to dream of happiness) with Sora. The two girls had decided to meet to do their homework together and as it was finished, Sora had suggested to switch on the TV which Mimi had happily accepted (She hadn't missed a single episode of the soap opera for close to a month.). Right now, Ashiko, one of the main female characters, was getting married to her fervent and extremely cute lover, Seichirou. 'It's incredible, the way in soaps supposed to show "real life" the "real people" always look like models.' Sora's glance was now resting on Mimi, and a thought occurred to her that she instantly voiced, without really thinking about what she was saying: "You're right, she's beautiful in that dress. But you would be even more." "Don't make fun of me!" "I was serious." Sora was looking at Mimi, and Mimi was looking back at her, neither of the girls speaking. Both of them felt that there was something in the room that had not been there before. A strange, tingling, thrilling but altogether wonderful warmth. Mimi shook the feeling away. She turned her glance back to the TV and so did Sora. The brown-haired girl wasn't really focusing on the TV show any more, though. She was thinking about that strange moment just a few seconds before. 'It seemed just as though something had been in the air. Something I could almost feel. And I think Sora felt it too. She was looking all strange.. It doesn't matter. It's gone now anyhow. That feeling was almost frightening.. Maybe I'll talk to Sora about it later. Or should I talk to her right now?.' The sound of the door bell made Mimi start from her thoughts. "Who might that be?" The girl wondered aloud. "I have absolutely no idea. Are your parents coming home about that time?" "No, they won't be back before six. Must be someone from the gang.." 'I wonder who it is..' As Mimi was standing there like a statue, Sora stood up and said: "How about opening the door and checking it out?" Mimi followed the redhead as Sora led the way to the apartment's door. At the entrance building in which Mimi's apartment was located, there were no bell at the entrance, and so people came up right to the apartment they were aiming for and rang the bell there. Once the girls had reached the door, Sora, the more courageous of the two, pushed down the door handle. In front of them was standing a person that must once have been Matt. The boy had reddened eyes ('Probably been crying for a while.' Sora thought.) and a look of terrible fear about him. 'Poor Matt..' Mimi thought.. Both girls didn't think for a single second about what the boy had done to Mimi's feelings. Both of them felt nothing but pity for him. Sora spoke first: "Come in Matt, come in." Mimi stepped aside from the door to let the boy in. He gave one last worried look around him and then stumbled into the flat. "Do you want a cup of hot chocolate?" Sora asked, feeling that the boy needed something to calm himself down. Matt nodded, happily accepting the drink. For the first time since Matt's arrival, Mimi spoke: "Come to my room, we'll be more comfortable there." Matt followed Mimi like a puppy. The two teenagers sat down on Mimi's bed, looking at each other, both of them thinking. 'Hope the girls will understand.. I think Mimi was really hurt. Maybe she won't want to help me.' Matt's look darkened. 'Poor Matt.. I wonder who did that to him. And what they did to him.' Strangely enough, Mimi's love for the boy in front of her seemed different to her now. She did still love him, but rather as a mother would love her son than s a girlfriend would love her boyfriend. She wanted to soothe and protect that boy, her frightened child. They sat silent for another few minutes until Sora entered the room with the cup of hot chocolate. Matt accepted it and had a sip of the hot liquid. Sora took a seat on the chair at Mimi's desk, the wrong way round, her legs spread aside of the back and her hands resting on it. Both girls were now looking at the blonde until Mimi finally uttered the question both girls wanted answered: "What happened?" "It's a long story to tell." "We have time.." Sora answered, smiling inwardly at the stereotyped conversation they were having. "Yes, go ahead." Mimi encouraged him. "You know, my dad, he.." Matt's voice trailed off, tears starting to build in his eyes. Mimi put her arm around the boy's shoulders and started to soothe him: "There, there. It's all right now. You're safe here." She had felt that safety was exactly what Matt needed. The boy leaned against her and cried like a baby. She rocked him softly, whispering kindly words to his ear. After a while, the tears stopped and Matt could go on with his tale. "Dad saw us kissing, Tai and me, I mean. And afterwards in the car he said I'd never see Tai again and he'd take me to Yokohama and that was it." It was obvious that Matt was reliving what he told the girls, so they waited for him to recover a little and continue his narrative then. "He drove me to my language school. You know, I got a Spanish class on Sundays.. Anyhow I realised what never seeing Tai meant, just there, in that class room, and then I started crying, crying, crying like I had never cried. The teacher and the pupils asked me what was up and if they could help, but I just ran away, as I thought no one could help me. While running away, I bumped into a teacher, Mr. Sakurasuka. He's very nice, and everyone at the school knows that he likes men rather than women, and so I thought he would understand me. We talked, and then he went to stop the Spanish teacher from calling dad. (You know, that's what we thought he'd do, as I, one of his pupils, had run away during his class..) I suppose it was when he was phoning mum to tell her about what had happened to me that dad attacked him. When I went to the school's phone to see why it was taking Sakurasuka so long, I saw him lying on the ground, dad standing next to him. Then I tried to sneak past them, but dad discovered me.." The two girls were listening to Matt as though spellbound. "I was frozen. I couldn't move. But then somehow Sakurasuka made dad fall, and shouted at me I should run, and then I found my strength back and ran as fast as I could. Luckily I caught the bus halting right in front of the school, and then I came here, as it was near one of the few bus stops I knew from that bus route. I don't think dad saw that I got that bus.. He wouldn't.." The mere thought of his father finding out about his bus journey made the boy shiver. But one fear was almost bigger than the fear of his father: The fear of the future. "What should I do now?"  
  
///////////////////////////////  
  
"Haruka!" a female voice shouted. "Michiru.." Mr. Ishida was not at all pleased to see his wife coming running to him after having got off her car. They were in front of the language school, where "Haruka" had been wondering where his son might have gone. "Where's Matt? And what did you do to Mr. Sakurasuka?" "Dunno where Matt is. And that dirty faggot got what he deserved." "What did you do to him?" "Dunno. Anyhow he won't do any more trouble to anyone now." "You didn't kill him, did you?" "No idea. He was not moving anymore, when I left him." A mad grin was parting the man's lips. "Haruka, you must stop this at once. You must go see a doctor!" "You mean I'm not right in the head?" "You are not in your normal state.." "You. you were infected by all those faggots. They are everywhere. You.. You like women, too, I'm sure. That's why you left me.." "You're mad, Haruka. We decided to separate because we didn't want the children involved into any more of our quarrels.." "You're telling me I'm mad? You are. You want our son to be a damn bastard of a poofter! You made him a poofter in first place! He wouldn't have learned that from me. And now go fuck off, I gotta find Matt and get him away from all those fucking poofs!" Michiru Takaishi stood in her husband's way. "I won't let you hurt Matt." Her tone was resolute. "Doesn't matter." The man hit his former wife in the stomach with his fist and then a bump on the back of her neck. The woman fell to the ground, unmoving. "You deserved it, you damn lesbian slut." 'I'll just go and see all of Matt's "friends".. He's probably hiding at one of their homes. Let's start with. His supposed girlfriend, Mimi Tachikawa.' With these thoughts, Haruka Ishida made for his car.  
  
-------------------------  
  
This chapter was already long enough, wasn't it? I think that's an excellent moment to end it. Do you want a new chapter? Yes, you do? Then Read and Review! And if any of you (which I doubt a little) has any idea about the japanese TV program, let me tell you that the soap opera they were watching is an invention by me. (Translated into Japanese with the help of "Yaoi Junkie", hosted author at ff.net) And, logically so are the characters mentioned. 


	8. Over at Mimi's

So thanks to Angel of Peace for reviewing. (You know, as you're my only really faithful reader, this is mostly for you.) I thought you might like to know how things go on, now that Haruka Ishida is heading for Mimi's.  
  
As always, /////////////////////////// means the setting (and maybe time) changes  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
"For the moment, you can stay here. And we'll try to get someone to talk some sense into your father, or we'll just speak to him ourselves." Mimi said. "You'll be safe here. If he calls, which I don't think he'll do, we'll just tell him you're not here and that's it. You should rest now. You look pretty tired. It was a little much for you to take, I think.." Matt felt safe with these two girls. 'They know what to do. And Sora is right. I am damn tired.' "You can take my bed, if you want.." Mimi suggested. "Thank you." The blonde then noticed that he had forgotten to take his shoes off. Mimi and Sora saw that he was a little ashamed, and, following his glance to his feet, they smiled at him. "It's all right Matt. They don't seem dirty anyhow. Just take them off before you lie down on my bed.." Yamato took his shoes off and curled up on Mimi's blanket. It was only a few minutes before he fell to sleep. Both girls were watching the sleeping figure, and suddenly Sora asked Mimi, whispering, for she didn't want to wake Matt up: "Do you think you'll have children sometime?" "Yes.. I think I will. I like children.." "I think you'd be a good mother." "Why, thank you. Do you want children?" Looking at Matt, Sora answered: "Yes.. I think I'd love to have children." "I'm sure you'd be a great mother yourself." "I think I'd be a better father. Running about playing with my children. Climbing up trees with them.. Scolding them when they would do something stupid.. I can imagine those things better.. (Though I would resent scolding them...)" "Don't be ridiculous, you're a girl." "Do you think that makes me a bad father?" "But." Somewhat to Sora's relief, the bell rung at that moment. The red-haired girl had felt that the conversation was getting somewhat awkward.. She looked at Mimi, to if she would go and answer the bell. But instead the brunette remained there, sitting on her bed, beside the sleeping Matt, and seemed positively frozen. "Is something wrong, Mimi? "I. I didn't expect anyone.." Sora had a bad feeling in the hollow of her stomach. Something was very wrong. But she shook the feeling away, thinking that it was stupid and childish to expect something bad to happen all the time.. She finally broke the silence: "Shouldn't we go and answer it?" "Of.. of course.." The two girls went to the door and opened it, which they realised a few seconds later was a bad idea. Mr. Ishida was standing in the doorway. And he looked dangerous. "Is Matt here? Or do you know where he is?" The man asked. "I.. He's not here.. And we don't know where he is.." Mimi had spoken too fast for Sora to stop her. Sora saw how understanding flashed through the man's expression. 'Damn Mimi! You just gave him away!' "Can I come in?" Sora thought quickly, and while uttering her "no", she kicked the door shut. Yet Haruka Ishida had been fast enough to put a foot between the door and its frame. Now he pushed it open easily, even though the girls tried to keep it shut. "Call the police, Mimi! I'll take care of him." Mimi ran off to the phone, which was very unfortunately located very near the entrance, in the corridor. She dialled the number, and waited for someone to answer. "Police Station, this is officer Takatori speaking." "Yes, my flat is being intruded into by a possibly violent man." "Where are you?" "Sakurada-dori Ave 255, it's the left apartment, flat five, Tachikawa." "Help's coming. Is this a mobile phone?" "No." "Then go and lock yourself up in a room, quickly." With that, the man ended the communication. Mimi looked back at Sora, who was talking to the man. ".very sorry, I didn't want to do that.." "Shut up! Where is he?" "I.. I won't tell you.." "I don't need your help, you little slut." Mr. Ishida roughly shoved Sora against the wall, and the girl fell to the ground. "You won't talk either, will you?" The blonde man asked of Sora. The girl was shaking with fear, but she stood upright. "I won't let you through." Sora was looking at Mimi unbelievingly. That girl had real courage. "Doesn't matter." He made one step towards Mimi, but the girl was quicker. She kicked him right between his legs. The kick was rather weak, partly owing to the dress Mimi was wearing. 'I'll never wear a dress again when I'm not armed.' The man just smiled at the brunette, the lunatic light in his eyes obvious once again. "That hurt. You'll pay for it." Mimi didn't step aside from the way to her room, still trying to protect the boy inside, hoping that the police would arrive in time. When Mr. Ishida advanced on her once again, she tried to kick him for a second time, but this time he was prepared. He caught her leg and pulled. Mimi ended up lying on the floor. Walking past her to the room where he suspected Matt to be, as it was the way Mimi had been protecting, the man kicked Mimi in the stomach. "Don't you ever do that again to Mimi!" Sora was fuming with anger, though she had barely managed to stand up, feeling a little dizzy as her head had hit the wall hard. The man looked back at her. "Sorry, but as your little girlfriend here just called the cops and they'll probably be here any moment, I don't have any time for playing with you, kid." He walked towards Mimi's room resolutely, opened the door, and upon seeing his son lying on the bed, he smiled. Matt had kept lying there still, hoping that his father would somehow be prevented from finding him. The man came to the bedside and started shaking Matt. When the boy opened his eyes, a sadistic smile just inches away from his face greeted him. "You'll come with me boy, and if you don't come, I'll drag you all the way." Matt felt that this man would not hesitate for a single second to do just what he had said. He rose from the bed and followed his father, who was walking towards the door. They walked over Mimi who was lying on the ground, obviously writhing in pain. When they had almost reached the door, something leapt at them from one of the adjacent rooms. It was Sora who attacked Matt's father with a standard lamp, the only weapon she had found.  
  
"You won't ever hurt Mimi again!" She hissed. But the man was swifter than her, as she hadn't completely recovered from his pushing her against the wall. He caught the lamp easily and hit Sora in the stomach with it. The girl stumbled and fell. "Those dirty lesbian sluts!" Matt's father was extremely angry. Matt thought at that moment that he might have tried to help Sora, to resist, like these two girls had, although they were a lot weaker physically than he was, but everything had happened far too quickly for him to interfere, and he had been stunned by the girl's sudden appearance. His father pulled his hand, leading him out of the apartment, and Matt followed. On the stairway, they saw a single police man coming up. They had obviously underestimated the situation, although Mimi had well told them that he was "possibly violent". Matt's father grinned, relieved that he would be able to get away after all. Matt watched in awe as his father pulled him back into the apartment, concealing them in the room Sora had come out of. The man seized the lamp, which was still lying on the ground, and waited for the police officer to come in. Matt didn't even think of warning the man coming up the stairs, the fear was paralysing him. Finally, the "cop" entered, and was in due course struck down by Mr. Ishida. The man dragged his son behind him, down the stairs, and to his car. He then drove off, heading for the motorway from Tokyo to Yokohama.  
  
////////////////////////////////  
  
Mimi managed to crawl to the phone, pick up the receiver and call an ambulance, before her strength left her for good and she fell down, her eyes closing on the scenery of the two bodies lying on the ground of her apartment. A few minutes later, the ambulance arrived and drove the three more or less heavily wounded people to the closest hospital. There, they were transferred into the doctor's care. The two girls had been rather lucky, they got away with a mild concussion and a few broken ribs each, while the police officer had to be operated on. Once the surgery was over, he was not in danger of death anymore and was transferred to a normal room. The two bandaged girls had one room for themselves. They were lying in the beds, slowly recovering from what had happened to them.  
  
/////////////////////////////////  
  
Matt's father smiled at his son sitting next to him. He had finally succeeded. He had got his son back and away from all those "faggots" and "lesbian sluts". His son was "safe". The man was driving at a fair speed towards Yokohama, and he was absolutely sure that no one would stop him from carrying his plan out.  
  
--------------------------------------------------  
  
So what do you think? Will Matt's dad really get away with it and keep Matt away from Tai forever? You will see. If you review, that is. 


	9. Awakening at hospital

Hope this wasn't too long for you to wait. I dedicate this chapter to Angel of Peace, the one person always reading and reviewing me, keeping me writing.  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
"Oh God.. He really beat you up.." Mimi was looking at Sora's many bandages. "He wasn't too nice with you either." 'Poor Mimi.. That asshole's gonna pay for it!' "Well. The one hurt worst is the police officer. They say it was pretty close.. But he'll make it." "We'll all recover some time. But Mr. Ishida was completely mad, don't you think?" "Yes.. Did you see that light in his eyes? It really scared me.." "And still you wouldn't let him go into Matt's room." "I was pretty stupid, don't you think?" "Oh no.. You were very courageous." "Not as much as you were.. When you went to hit him with that lamp.." "I just was so angry that someone had hurt you.. I thought I'd make him pay.. But I failed." "So you did it for me?" "You know, when I saw you lying there, after he had kicked you.. I just wanted to kill him.. And I realised something.. I was thinking about what I'd do if something happened to you. And I thought that I couldn't live without you." "You couldn't live without me?" "Never." "I think I felt that too.. When he hit you with the lamp and you fell into that room. I was so worried he'd have killed you or something.. I felt how short life was.. And that it could end there, just like that, because some lunatic decides so. Then I decided something to tell you something, if I ever saw you again alife. Sora, I think I love you." "Mimi." "You probably don't love me that way. But we could remain friends. I just thought I had to tell you, because tomorrow it might be too late." "Oh Mimi! And I thought you'd never love me the way I love you." "But why. Why didn't you tell me earlier?" "I.. I feared you'd turn from me. And I wasn't sure how to deal with my feelings.. I've never been in love with a girl before.." "I think it doesn't matter. Just as longe as people love each other, their age, their gender, their origin, their religion, the color of their skin, or anything at all matters." "That was beautiful, Mimi." "Oh..Sora.." Mimi was blushing a little.. Then she tried to move her body. Her chest hurt, but her legs seemed to be all right. She sat up in her bed, then she turned herself so that she was facint Sora, her legs hanging down on the side of the bed. Finally she stood up and walked over to the other girl's bed, sitting down beside her. "I love you, Sora Takenouchi." Then she bent over the girl and kissed her on the lips. Sora felt so happy that Mimi was kissing her. Then a thought entered her mind and, when the kiss ended, she told Mimi about it: "Will you be the mother of my children, Mimi Tachikawa?" "I'd love to." Then they kissed again, thinking about their children. "But how.? We're both girls." Mimi was looking almost worried. "We'll have to adopt some!" "Yes, and half a dozen of them!" "I think two would be enough to start with.. We might think about more later.." "Yes, two's fine with me. But first we'll study. I want to be a psychologist." "Doctor Mimi Tachikawa, the woman who fixes people's minds.. I think that would suit you.." "Thank you." "I want to become veterinarian." "I think you'll be the best vet ever!" "By the way, we might have animals at home.. Do you like dogs?" "Oh yes! We'd have one of these Cavalier King Charles Spaniels*!" "What exactly is that?" "They are real small dogs.. They never grow bigger than a puppy. And they are so cuuute! I'll show you a picture in my book about dogs. They can be either Blenheim (white and light-brown), black and tan or tricolor (black, white and light-brown). I think I'd want ours to be black and tan! But I'll show you. When mom comes to visit us, I'll just ask her to bring it here." "I can't wait to see them.." As though to answer the girls' thoughts, they heard voices from the corridor. They recognized them as their parents. "They say he really hit the poor girls.. I hope they'll catch him!" Sora's mother seemed very angry. "I think they will get him. And if they don't we'll take care of him ourselves." Mr. Tachikawa was obviously decided to have justice for his daughter. "But they say he's quite dangerous." His wife was, as always, worried. "We'll get him anyhow! Just have to be careful, that's all." The man was quite sure about how to deal with lunatics hurting his daughter. "Here we are, room 555." Mrs. Takenouchi's tone was rather matter-of-fact, but on the inside she was very worried about her daughter's health. Before the girls could think about the fact that they were both lying on Sora's bed, and Mimi bent over Sora after their kiss, the door was opened and the three people entered. "Sora, Mimi, we're he. What exactly are you doing?" Mrs. Tachikawa was looking at the two girls, who made a Caught-in-the-Act-Face. "They are cuddling." Her husband stated. "Ah..I guess so.." Mrs. Takenouchi was a little taken aback. "Sora and I are together now." Mimi was smiling widely. "Con. congratulations!" Mimi's father seemed as shocked as the other two, but he had thought that this was what one ought to say when one was told about one's daughter's dating someone. "Do you mind?" Sora asked, looking around the room for a lamp to persuade them, in case they should want to mess with the two tiger ladies. That was unnessary though, for once the first surprise had passed, the three adults smiled at them. Mrs. Takenouchi voiced their common thoughts: "No, we don't mind. You look happy together. Before we went old and grey.." Mimi's parents shrunk at this thought - THEY could not be considered OLD. "we were young, too. And we fell in love, just like you two.. So we understand." A somewhat awkward silence followed. Everyone was looking at everyone, and finally Sora decided that it was time to do something, and so she grabbed Mimi's head and brought it to her own, kissing the brunette passionately. Their parents were now looking at the two girls first with surprised and then with happy expressions on their faces. After the kiss ended, Mrs. Takenouchi finally came up with a subject to talk about: "How about telling us what happened to you in detail? Only if you think you can do so without taking further psychological damage.." "Even if we should be mentally damaged, that would mean some practise for Mimi, so I think we can go ahead." "Yes, Sora. Maybe you'll just start, and I'll take it over some time later." "OK. Here goes: Mimi and I were watching Yumemiru Seifuku when suddenly the bell rang. We went to answer it, and it was Matt. He[.].. So we opened the door again, and this time it was Mr. Ishida." "Let me go on from then. So he was standing there, and when he asked if his son was there, I just fussed and told him in a way that he immediately saw I was lying.. Sora tried to stop him from entering by closing the door, but he put his foot between the door and its frame, so that it couldn't close. Sora told me she'd take care of him and I should just call the police. I did so, and when I was done, I saw him shoving Sora against the wall. Then I stood between him and my room, for him not to get to Matt. And when he was going to try and go past me, I kicked him right between the legs. But with that dress I couldn't hurt him enough, and so he said I'd pay for it and walked towards me again, but this time when I tried to kick him, he made me fell and kicked me himself before getting Matt. What happened next I don't quite know, I was really hurting.." "He came back towards the door with Matt, and I attacked him with a lamp from the bedroom, but he just took it away from me and hit me in the stomach with it. I fell to the ground and only realised very hazily what was going on.. He came back and hid in the bed room.. Then someone came in (I think it was the police officer), and Ishida hit him with the same lamp.. Then he left, dragging Matt behind him. I couldn't keep my eyes open any more after that.." "I had recovered a little from the kicks by then and so I went to the phone and called an ambulance. After that I fainted too." The three parents were looking at their children with a mixture of worry and pride in their eyes.. Mr. Tachikawa spoke first: "You.. you really are courageous girls.. He could have done anything to you.." "Probably." "Weren't you frightened?", Mrs. Takenouchi wanted to know. "I was really scared, and you, Sora?" "Yes.. and worried that you would get and later were hurt bad.." Mrs. Tachikawa remained silent, but she was proud of her daughter too. Mimi always seemed somewhat cowardly, but when it came to her friends (and her love), she could obviously be very courageous.. "I never thought you could have so much courage.." "Maybe it's a hidden side of my personality.." 'Is the Mimi I was three years ago courageous? No, I don't think so.. But I think Mimi is. It's stupid to try to be a person that I am not any more. I think I should accept myself the way I am. I am a person to suffer and cry when I'm heartbroken. But I think I'm also a courageous person.. I'm Mimi. And that is on all accounts all I can be. Not better, and not worse. Just myself, with all my good, but also all my bad aspects.. But as long as I feel that I am myself, and a changing self, a self still under construction, I think I'm not a bad person.' Mimi smiled, finally content with herself. Sora noticed the smile, and, even without knowing the reason for it, felt happy that Mimi had something to smile about. Then Mrs. Takenouchi decided that they had visited the girls for long enough: "You must still be tired.. And probably you need to talk, too.. We should leave now.." "Yes.. But you'll come again tomorrow, won't you?" "Everyday." "Then it's all right. Ah.. I almost forgot.. Could you bring me my book about dogs? And a few of my novels?" "I'll remember it." Mimi felt just a little annoyed and said: "But what do you need your novels for? You've got me to talk to.." "Silly.. It was not because I didn't want to talk to you, but maybe I'll wake up before you do, and reading doesn't make any noise that could prevent you from sleeping." Mimi smiled again. "That's a relief.." "As Mrs. Takenouchi said, we'll leave you alone now.. Should we bring you anything tomorrow?" "Well.. My novels.. And maybe some sweets.. You know what hospital food is.." Everyone laughed heartily. "All right." Then they left, leaving their daughters to themselves, after having said goodbye. Both girls were still rather tired, and so they agreed to sleep. For now. But in one bed. Like a real couple.. Lying close to each other, they both drifted to sleep slowly, thinking about what they would do about Matt.. Matt, who was now on his way to Yokohama.  
  
-----------------------------------------------  
  
That's it. This chapter was a lot of fluff. But anyhow we'll come back to our main story, now that Mimi and Sora are finally a couple. Hope you still like it. Ah.. And by the way.. The dog Sora talked to Mimi about is one of the same breed as our own dog. They are soo cute. (Chiva, our dog, is black and tan too..) You can go see a picture of these dogs on http://home.nvg.org/~orl/cavalier/cavalier.html. 


	10. Yokohama

Okay. Thanks for your reviews, Neo-chan and Angel of Peace! Here's the next chapter. It's time to get back to our angsty plot.  
  
/////////////////////////////// is the change of setting sign..  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
"OK class, this is the new pupil. I think he will introduce himself to you. Go ahead, Matt." "Hello. My name's Yamato Ishida, Matt. My dad and I moved here from Tokyo." The boy who had said that was standing in front of his new class. Looking as though his whole family had been murdered in front of his eyes. The tone of his words had been emotionless, cold and unfeeling, almost as though dead. First the pupils were stunned, but then they remembered what you usually said on this kind of occasion. "Hello Yamato. Welcome to Yokohama High." "There's a free seat over there, next to Rei. I think she'll show you around our school during the lunch break." The zombie-like boy walked towards his seat and collapsed on the chair. When one was close to him, it was obvious that he had been crying. Rei pitied the boy. She thought that maybe she could try and comfort him, and so, once the lesson had started, she pushed a note towards him. He took it without really thinking. The writing was barely legible, but after a while he could understand what it said. What's up with you? Is there anything I can do? 'She probably wants to comfort me. She can't help.. And she probably won't understand.. But I don't know anyone here, so I think it's better than nothing.' Matt turned the scrap of paper around and wrote something on it, folded it and finally passed it back to the girl. She opened the little message and read, in a rather shaken handwriting: I'm heartbroken. 'Oh god.. He seems so depressed.. Maybe..' She took a complete sheet of paper this time and scribbled something on it before she gave it over to Matt. Tell me about it! Matt felt that he couldn't come up with anything but the truth. He was too sad to have any imagination for something that might have broken his heart. So he started writing. Writing his misfortune down. After a few minutes, the sheet was almost entirely filled with the strange writing, he pushed it back to her half of the desk. She started reading: One day I fell in love with my best friend.. And I told him, and we were all happy to be together.. But then my father saw us kissing on his doorstep. He was so mad. Said he'd take me to Yokohama, he'd got a promotion here. And he said I'd never see my love again. Then he drove me to my language school. I just ran from my class, and then I met up with a teacher whom I told about things. Then my dad came and beat up the teacher and I had to run away.. To a friend's house. But he found me there.. He beat up the girls (my friends) and a police man they had called. And then he took me here.. And now I'm in this class, I don't know anyone here.. And I'm telling you.. Just like that.. I feel so stupid.. You'll probably just call me a "damn faggot", then you'll tell the whole class and some time or other they'll beat me up and I'll be dead. At least then I won't miss him anymore. Tai.. I love you so much. While reading the boy's story, Rei's expression changed between astonishment, sadness, anger, worry, and fear. 'That poor boy.. I'd probably look like a zombie myself, if that had happened to me..' She thought for a while.. 'How can I help him? There must be a way to help him! But I don't.. I don't know..' Finally she decided that the best thing would be to talk to him. And reassure him about herself. 'I'd never.. Never pick on someone like that.. He seems so scared and desperate..' She quickly wrote something on the bottom of the page: We must talk during the break.. Maybe I can help you somehow.. And I won't tell anyone, if you don't want to. I am with you. Matt scribbled two letters on the other side of the sheet: OK. The rest of the lesson as well as the next few lessons before the break passed by slowly.. Both of them were thinking, he about suicide, and she about a plan to help him. Neither of them was listening to the teachers in front of them. And the teachers didn't even notice that in their class, there were two very worried students. Finally the bell rang, a sound both relieving and scary for the two teenagers, as it meant that they would talk. They both stood up and Rei lead the way to an empty class room in which they sat down. First silent, bringing some order into their thoughts and thinking up a way to start the conversation. Finally Rei started talking: "You said he beat all those people up.. He's somewhat mental, isn't he?" "He went completely crazy.. I don't recognize him any more.. He was so cool and nice and everything.." "Then why don't we tell the police about him?" "He said he'd kill Tai if I did anything. And I think he'd do it.." "But then.. How'd he know you told the police?" "He.. he just." "See. He wouldn't know." "But would they believe two teenagers telling them just like that that one of their parents is a dangerous lunatic?" "Not unless we told them to communicate with Tokyo's police. A man beating up a teacher, two girls and a police officer is probably the kind of thing they remember." "Hey.. We really might do that.." "Where do you live now?" Matt's face darkened. "I don't know.. He just drove me here and said it was my new school. He had planned that obviously.. But he didn't tell me where we would be living.." "Doesn't matter.. We'll try something else: You said he'd been promoted here. What job is he doing?" "He works in a TV station." "Excellent. There only is one TV station in Yokohama. He'll certainly be there." "You really know how to deal with things.." "Thank you.." After a small awkward pause, she added: "Let's go call the police now.." And so the two students went to the school phone and called the police. Rei took care of the talking. The officer put through a few calls, and finally he told them that he believed them. Then Rei informed him about the TV station. The man said he'd send a man to the school and one to the TV station, or rather a few, in case the man should resist. Rei told Yamato, who was very relieved to hear that the police knew about his father and believed him. The two youths smiled at each other - Finally, hope was building.  
  
//////////////////////////////////////////  
  
Sora woke Mimi up, shaking the other girl a little: "Wake up Mimi.. I got news!" "Wh.. what is it? Sora?" "Where, where are we?" "In the hospital." "Ah.. I remember.. So it wasn't just a dream? You really are in love with me?" "What, me in love with you? But I like boys! That certainly was a dream!" Mimi looked very sad, and so Sora couldn't keep her show up. She laughed out loud and hugged the other girl, pressing a kiss on her lips. "Of course it wasn't a dream, love. I really am in love with you.." "You're so mean.!" Saying that, Mimi was smiling brightly. "Anyhow.. What were those news you were talking about?" "It's Mrs. Takaichi, TK and Matt's mum. She's here too. They found her yesterday, lying in front of the language school. She's all right now, but back then she was really beat up. Mr. Ishida has obviously attacked more people than we thought.. Ah.. And the teacher's here, too. Mr. Sakurasuka or something.. Anyhow we might go see them.. Maybe we could discuss a plan about taking Matt bac.." She was interrupted by their door opening and Mrs. Takaichi coming in. She had bandages, too, but she was looking very excited. "I just got a call from a police officer in Yokohama. They found Matt. And he's safe, they send a police man to take care of him. I think a girl from his school there helped him or something.. Anyhow, they said they were sending someone to get Haruka, too." The girls looked at her, completely mesmerized by what she had just told them. "Ah.. You don't know who Haruka is. To you he's Mr. Ishida, it's Matt's dad. Anyhow, I'll be getting Matt's custody after this dreadful business." The three of them went on chattering happily for a while, but then the door was opened once again, and a nurse came in, directing her steps towards Mrs. Takaichi. "Mrs. Takaichi? There's a call for you from Yokohama. I put it through to this room, so you can just answer it here. Should I tell the girls to have a little walk round the park in the meantime?" "No, it's all right if they stay here. It's their room after all. And the conversation is important for them, too. Thank you for your help, but could you leave us alone now, it's somewhat. personal.." "Of course, Mrs. Takaichi." One the nurse had left, Matt's mother picked up the receiver. "Takaichi." "It's officer Nagasake speaking again. Something unexpected has happened. Ishida never really was promoted. He really was dismissed. Our psychologist says that losing his job might add to his kind of mental disturbance.. As well as being informed about his son's homosexuality.. Anyhow, thus he wasn't at the TV station.. The problem is, that he really was at the school's gates. So when your son and his friend decided to go wait for the police man in front of the school, he caught them. The girl's in hospital. He broke her nose, but apart from that she's not hurt. And Matt's gone again. We have no idea where he might have taken the boy.." Mrs. Takaichi had pushed a button on the phone so that the girls had been able to hear what the police man said, too. The three of them were now looking at the small white machine with fear and worry written on their faces. "You don't have an idea, maybe, where he might have taken your son?" "No.. I.. I don't think so.." "Then we'll just have to start looking out for him again and maybe waiting until he sends us a message or something."  
  
End of Chapter 10  
  
---------------------------------------------------------  
  
Now I suggest you review if you want more of this. Hope you liked it.. (Also I can see quite clearly that the ending was just a little mean..) 


	11. Rei has an idea

Thanks to Neo Chan and Angel of Peace for their reviews. Here is the next chapter, hope you'll enjoy it.  
  
/////////////////////////// is the usual set of changing.. err.. change of setting.  
  
----------------------------------------------------  
  
Rei was sitting at her desk, not really thinking about the English test in front of her. The sheet lying there was completely blank. She was absolutely unable to conentrate on English at that moment. Her thoughts were all focused on the last words of the abductor of her new-found friend.  
  
'"I'll take him both too far and too high for anyone to get him back." That's what he said.. What does it mean? Too far.. Maybe that means he wants to take Matt to another country.. No.. I don't think he'd do that.. He'd be noticed at airports or harbours.. With all those posters they put there.. I don't think he'd take that risk.. He's crazy.. But in a logical way - He obviously wants to protect his son from his own homosexuality. To normal people that seems strange, but to him it must make sense.. So I don't think he'll leave Japan. Maybe I should drop the "far".. The "high" is a lot more puzzling.. What did he mean? Killing Matt and himself to get to heaven? That would be high. But I don't think he could murder his own son.. And he's not the suicidal type either.. Then what.. A bulding? A tower? A skyscraper? Or something else? A mountain? Yes.. It might be a mountain.. Both too far and too high. Could it be Mt. Fuji? There are cabins on Mt. Fuji. He could hide there.. It's summer after all. There wouldn't be anyone up there.. That must be it! I.. I must tell someone!' Every single student as well as the teacher had their jaws dropping to the ground. Rei Kyriu, one of the most hard-working girls of the class had just stood up from her seat, and run out of the door screaming "I got it! I got it! I know where they are!". The class blinked its eyes a few times to make sure they had not been dreaming, but the empty seat as well as the open classroom door stayed just at they had been. 'Those students nowadays..' The teacher went to close the door. He looked at his class which was giving him questioning glances. "So what? Get to work again! Unless you want to run away too?" The pupils obeyed, and silence came back to the class.. In the meantime, Rei had reached the school phone. She dialed the hospital's number and waited for someone to answer her. "Tokyo main hospital, nurse Weiluo speaking." "Can I speak to Mrs. Takaichi?" "Who is it?" "Rei Kyriu." The nurse dialed the room's number and exchanged a few words with Matt's mother. "You can speak to her." After a small clicking sound, Rei heard a different voice. "Takaichi speaking." "It's Rei Kyriu." "You're the girl that helped Matt at the Yokohama school, aren't you?" "Yes, it's me. You told me to call you in case something should happen. And something has happened: I know where they are!" "Tell me!" "I figured it out thinking about what the man had said before he left. He said they'd be "both too far and too high for anyone to take Matt back". So I thought it would be Mt. Fuji.." "That's an idea! I think we'll go there. Are you at school right now?" "Yes." "Could you skip a few classes now?" "Of course." "Then I'll be at the school's entrance in about an hour to pick you up. That all right?" "Very well. I'll be ready!" Mrs. Takaichi was very excited. She already felt well enough to drive again, and so she dressed herself and went to the two girls' room, to see if they were awake. They were. "Got news! We're off to Mt. Fuji: They probably are there!" "We're coming with you!" "I was just going to ask you to.." The girls dressed themselves, and then Mimi suggested something: "I think we might take Sakurasuka with us. He deserves to know and maybe he can help." The two others agreed, and once the man, who happily accepted, had been fetched from his room, the four of them set off to Mrs. Takaichi's car. There, Sora thought about something: "We should take Kari, TK and Tai, too.." "But the car's too small for all those people." Mrs. Takaichi seemed very unhappy about that. But luckily Mr. Sakurasuka came to their help: "You know.. Having six children, my car is a big van.. So if you just drove us to my house, three more people could easily be managed." The idea was accepted, and Mrs. Takaichi drove to the address she had been given. About ten minutes later, they arrived, changed cars, and made for the school. Mrs. Takaichi explained to TK and Kari's teacher why their presence was needed elsewhere, and that he should phone their parents to tell them, while Mr. Sakurasuka took care of Tai's teacher. Finally, they were all sitting in Mr. Sakurasuka's car, chatting excitedly about the most recent events, and driving towards Yokohama. When they arrived, Rei had already been waiting for them for a while. Mrs. Takaichi explained things to her quickly: "Sorry it took so long. We had to pick a few people on our way here.." "It's all right." Rei was far too excited to be angry with anyone. "So off to Mt. Fuji we are!" Mrs. Takaichi was obviously very happy to finally do something herself. After they had driven a few miles, Tai finally voiced a thought he had been working on for the past few minutes: "You know what, I just thought of a plan! I think we'll just.."  
  
////////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
'"We'll stay here for a while.."' Matt was thinking about what his father had said when they had arrived at the cabin. What it meant. A while to spend with his "dad". But he didn't care any more. He had finally given up. Every time someone had tried to save him, they had failed. Sakurasuka had failed, Mimi and Sora had failed, the police had failed, and Rei had failed. He would never see Tai again. Never. So the boy just kept looking at the window while his father cooked dinner with a few of the cans he had bought earlier. Matt could not see anything, for the curtains were closed, but he didn't even notice. A fire was burning in the chimney, and it gave the little wooden house a very comfortable appearance. Had he been here with Tai, Matt would have felt the romantic atmosphere of this place. Far away from civilization, on this mountain that was frozen even in summer time. No one would ever find him here.. And sometime people would forget him. Him, the blonde idiot who had been broken by his own father. Maybe he should have taken his own life? What was it worth anyhow without Tai? He'd just have to find something sharp to cut his wrists with.. But then.. He didn't have the courage or strength to do that.. He was trapped.. trapped in this world of sorrow. "Dinner time!" 'So it's time to eat. Time to put food in my mouth, chew on it, and finally swallow it. Over and over again.' The food didn't taste like anything to Matt. He ate silently, and his father didn't try to start a conversation either. Then suddenly there was a nod on the door. Mr. Ishida frowned, but he stood up and walked towards it. Matt felt just a little curious to know who it was.. Maybe it was help? But help always lost against his father.. The man had armed himself with a table knife and was now holding it in his right hand, while with his left hand he opened the door. The man didn't even have time to think about using his knife, for a brown, clawed paw grabbed him and pulled him out of the cabin. Matt looked at the open door in awe, and after a few seconds, he went outside, to see what was going on. They were all standing there: his mother, TK, Kari, Sakurasuka, Mimi, Sora, Greymon, and.. and.. "Tai!" Matt felt tears rising into his eyes.. He ran towards the boy with the mess of brown hair and the goggles. His love. "Tai!" "Matt!" They fell into each others' arms. "I missed you so, Matt!" "I'll never let you go again, Tai! I love you so much!" They kissed each other lovingly, a feeling that they had missed for what seemed an eternity to both of them. "Don't do that in front of me!" the voice had come from above, from Greymon's claw. It was Mr. Ishida. The two boys suddenly remembered him, though the feelings within them were completely different. Matt was shaking with fear, while Tai was burning with anger. He held his Matt tight. On his face a smile started to build. "Did you say anything, Haruka dear?" "Don't you dare call me that!" "You are not well up there? You fear to fall because Greymon is holding you too losely? Why didn't you tell me earlier." Tai seemed really sorry not to have been told earlier. "But luckily, now I know. Greymon, would you hold him just a little tighter, please?" Greymon closed his paw tighter around the man's body, and suddenly there was the unpleasant sound of bones breaking, and Mr. Ishida cursed: "You broke my arms, you damn lil' bastard!" "I would enjoy talking to you some more, but I think the others have something more to discuss with you. And I think Matt is worth my interest a lot more than you are." With that, Tai started kissing Matt, whose fear was finally going away. In the meantime, Mr. Sakurasuka had started talking to the man in the dinosaur's claws: "You know.. There is nothing worse than being betrayed by one's own father. It's just like a slap on the face." Greymon slapped the blonde man in the face with his free paw. "It's like a pain inside your head." Mrs. Takaichi added, taking one step forward. Greymon hit the back of the man's head with his paw. "Like a fiery ache around your heart." Mimi and Sora had stepped forward, uniting their voices. Greymon blew a burningly hot breath just a few inches past Mr. Ishida's chest. "A pain, that is almost tearing you apart." TK and Kari had said this. They were holding hands and had spoken at the very same moment. Greymon took hold of Mr. Ishida's hands and feet and started pulling in both ways, while the man was still screaming. "To be forbidden to love who you want to love by your own father feels just as though the ground was disappearing under your feet." Rei had spoken last. Greymon dropped the man to the ground. Matt and Tai were still kissing, and none of them was looking at Mr. Ishida lying there. They didn't care, they were happy with each other. "Does anyone think that we should call an ambulance for him right away?" Mrs. Takaichi asked, grinning evilly. The others seemed to think for a moment, and then answered in unison: "No."  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
So that's that. This wasn't the last chapter.. There's one left to go, to explain the things I left out for this one to be shorter. A final explanation and an epilogue in a way. So hope you liked it up to now, and that you'll read the last chapter, too. 


	12. Epilogue in a Cafe

Hopefully soon enough for Neo Chan and Angel of Peace's taste, and with thanks to both of you, here is the next chapter.  
  
I think you might know what /////////////////////// means. So don't be surprised..  
  
------------------------------------------  
  
"It's been a month since, hasn't it?" Matt's question was not directed to one of the others in particular. They were all there: TK, Kari, Mimi, Sora, Mrs. Takaichi, Sakurasuka, Tai and Rei. "Yes, we haven't seen each other for more than four weeks. The three of you were busy with school, and we were in hospital till yesterday." Mr. Sakurasuka had addressed himself to Matt and Tai. He was right. They had indeed been too busy to see each other.. And they had had to think things over, to find inner peace once again after what had happened to them. But then the injured had been released from hospital, and this meeting had been arranged. They were sitting at a café, around several tables that had been pushed together to make room for the nine of them. Now, group waiting for the waiter to arrive. "You know, when you came to my help on Mt. Fuji, there are just a few things I didn't understand." "Just ask." Mr. Sakurasuka was looking at the blonde encouragingly, and so where the others. "First, how did you know I was there?" Rei started to explain: "Well.. I was sitting at school, and I just couldn't think about anything but what your father said before you went. "Both too far and too high for anyone to get Matt back" I think it was. Anyhow I thought it over in my mind, and the idea just came to me that it would be Mt. Fuji." "And then you just went there?" "I called your mother, and she fetched your friends, but then we went there, yes." "You didn't even give them a call to see if two people had been seen that fit our description?" "I was in hospital at the time.. And I was so worried I felt I just had to DO something.. Not just sit there and wait and hope. So when I heard Rei's idea, I just decided to give it a try." Mrs. Takaichi's explanation seemed to suit Matt. "And there's something else: When you came, and he opened the door," Matt looked around to see if anyone was there to hear what he was about to say, but finding that no one was near, he went on: "Greymon just got him out. How'd you get him.. And.. Rei.. Mr. Sakurasuka.. You didn't seem surprised at all.." "It was my idea basically." Matt turned to the brunette sitting next to him. "So it was you." "Yes. I thought of it in the car. I thought there would certainly be a computer at the bottom of Mt. Fuji. To control things, you know. And I was right. There was a computer indeed, and we were allowed to use it. That's basically how I got Agumon here. And about Mr. Sakurasuka.. We told him beforehand what was going to happen, but he wouldn't believe us until he had a little talk with Agumon." "I was shocked.. A little talking dinosaur.. But then I just accepted it, as all the others, even Rei, seemed to think of it as something quite normal. And when that dinosaur grew into the bigger one, I was really scared.. But everyone told me that was how things were supposed to be, and I recognized Agumon's gentle character in it, so after a while it wasn't too scary anymore." Rei added: "I was too excited and eager to see if what they had told me about those Digimon and things was true that I wasn't really scared." "What should I bring you?" Everyone looked around to see the waiter looking at them questioningly. Mrs. Takaichi regained her composure first and started ordering, after which the others did the same. "Tai, you know, we've got something to celebrate. So just taking a cone with two balls of vanilla and one chocolate." "I'm sure you'll let me try your sundae, Matt, won't you? And besides my order was absolutely purposeful." The grin on Tai's face when he answered his boyfriend was rather mysterious, but Matt was too curious about the details of his rescue to worry about it. "Then I wondered why you hurt him like that.. I can't say he didn't really deserve it, but you were really rough to him.." Matt looked at his rescuers questioningly. Finally, he received an answer: "There IS a reason for that." Kari had spoken. "When all of us were in the car, Mr. Sakurasuka told us about something. On the morning of the day on which we rescued you, he had gone to the police officer's room in hospital, just to see how the man was. He didn't make it. The doctors were quite sure he'd be all right, but then suddenly his state went a lot worse, and they couldn't save him. I think the funeral is on Saturday.. Anyhow, Mr. Sakurasuka told us something more. He said that an upset nurse had informed him that the police man was leaving a wife and three children behind. They will get an annuity, but they seem to be very badly off now.. So I think all of us agreed that the man who did that really deserved a punishment. And spending his life in prison, or, more likely, an asylum, seemed to us somewhat too little." Everyone was looking at the table in front of them, remembering the police officer. Then Matt couldn't bear the silence anymore, and asked his next question: "Where is father now? And what will I do, where will I live, now that he's gone..?" Mrs. Takaichi smiled at him: "Things will just go on as in this past month. You'll be living with me and TK. And your father is now in an asylum, as Kari thought. The psychologist in care of things made out a certificate of insanity for him, and so he didn't even go to court. He's rid of his custody of you for life, even if he should sometime be able to leave the establishment he has been placed in. They thought the risk too high that, even considered cured, he might still be a danger to you." When Mrs. Takaichi had ended, the ice cream started arriving, and soon everyone had his order standing in front of him (or her). The nine people were lost in thought while eating the cold substance. Thinking about what had happened, about the police man, about Matt's father, about Matt himsef.. Suddenly, looking at his cone, Tai remembered his "purpose" for ordering it. He looked at Matt, who, feeling watched, looked up to him after a while. Then he slowly started licking the ice cream, tracing small circles on the yellow vanilla surface. Closing his eyes, and looking absolutely blissful. Matt just stared at him. Then the brown-haired boy opened his mouth wide, and started sucking on the whole ball (of ice-cream). Matt's eyes widened. Then he crossed his legs, which to Tai was an obvious sign of victory. "You're a pervert, Tai!" Matt was blushing furiously. That comment from Matt made his boyfriend laugh, which is one of the few things that one shouldn't do when deep-throating a cone of ice-cream. Tai started choking violently. The whole group laughed maliciously, the dark atmosphere finally gone. After a while Tai swallowed and started looking less red in the face. "I almost died, killed by my own ice-cream, and all you do about it is laugh your asses off." The brunette was pouting. Matt thought that even a perverted koibito deserved to be consoled.. Especially if that meant a kiss on a vanilla-flavoured mouth. Seeing the two boys kissing enjoying love, Mimi thought that there was no reason why only the boys would have their fun. So she just drew Sora towards herself, and pressed her lips on the surprised redhead's. When TK and Kari followed suit, two adults and a girl started blushing and looking down at their ice-creams, violently stirring them. Looking down, Rei's glance wandered over her wristwatch. "2.25 p.m., SA 17" 'SA 17? Didn't Kari say.' "Hey guys! The funeral of that officer is today!" Everyone looked up at the girl in shock. "Shouldn't we go there?" The others nodded at her in agreement. "At what time does it start, Kari?" "Half past two." "That's in five minutes.. And where?" "Tokyo east cemetery." "Does anyone know where that is?" "Of course." Mr. Sakurasuka knew. Everyone followed him to his gigantic car, and they drove off towards the funeral.  
  
/////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
Everyone went to the coffin and dropped a shovelful of earth on it. The nine of them had come in time to hear the last few words of the priest's talk. They looked a little strange, as they had had no time to change into appropriate clothes, but it was obvious that the death of the man who would soon be buried there hurt them too. They had talked to a woman at whose dress three children were tugging, and she had agreed to their attending the ceremony. No one said a word after they had left the cemetery. Sakurasuka drove them back to the café, where everyone departed for their respective homes, with promises of meeting again.  
  
/////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
Life went on peacefully, the couples happy with each other, the teachers mad at them for caring less about the classes than about kissing, and the parents smiling over all of it, remembering their own youth. Rei had returned to Yokohama. She kept e-mail contact with the Digidestined, and sometimes she even paid them a visit. Sakurasuka had resumed teaching, and Matt had been able to introduce a new pupil, "Taichi Kamiya", to his Spanish class. The two boys were planning a trip to Spain together.. Mimi and Sora were still planning their adoptions. TK and Kari spent far too much time in Kari's bedroom, but they were taking their time and being careful.. And Mrs. Takaichi was a happy woman really. She had two wonderful sons, with wonderful girl- and boyfriends.  
  
///////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
A blond woman looked down at a newspaper in front of her. A small article in the "local news" had caught her interest. It read: "RESIDENT OF ASUKAMI HILL FOUND DEAD IN HIS CELL - Haruka I., aged 45, cut his wrists with a table knife and bled to death, probably overwhelmed by the burden of his past deeds, that included the murder of a police officer..." A single tear rolled down the woman's cheek.  
  
--------------------------------------------------  
  
That's it! This was the last chapter to this story. I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. If you want a sequel, you can either tell me in a review, or you can e-mail me about it. It probably wouldn't start too soon, for I am rather busy now, but sometime I might seriously consider it. I am open to suggestions (Though I don't think I'll write anything tragic (NO death! Of main characters that is..), or anything with a majority of het pairings.). If you have no idea what a new fanfiction could be about, here are just a few possibilities: A sequel deepening the subject of the ice-cream.. (lemon - Taito) Where the fuck are Joe and Izzy, and what have they been doing while their friends were attending a "dancing class" and "girls" were "loving differently"? Why does Mrs. Takaichi grieve, and why did she marry her husband? (a story of the past). So what do you think I should write? 


End file.
